


【leweus】Break Free

by Gorepromise



Series: leweus fanfic [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 可那终究是曾经了，不是吗？
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: leweus fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014276
Kudos: 1





	【leweus】Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文补档  
> *19年的心碎产物 是刀  
> *一切私设归我和阿凌  
> *含有关两人的敏感话题 慎入  
> *感谢阅读 不喜勿入

正文:

–  
2013年，罗伊斯转会拜仁慕尼黑俱乐部的消息登上体育新闻头条，一时成为热议话题。

“请问罗伊斯先生，您为什么选择了慕尼黑？”“您和莱万先生两人必有一人转会是真的吗？”……

一连串的问题他无力回答，他只感觉大脑嗡嗡作响。“抱歉…”他深吸了一口气，从座位上离开，匆匆离开。

“马尔科，我们分手吧。”莱万的声音透过听筒传进左耳，声音沙哑得像是哭过一样。罗伊斯刚回到家就接到了莱万的电话，千言万语只汇成一句:“好”。

罗伊斯浑浑噩噩地过着假期。他看着手机上部分球迷的恶毒评论，疲惫地闭上了眼。

“究竟我…做错了吗？”

–  
罗伊斯猛地睁开眼，额头上满是汗珠。他慌忙坐起身，有些颤抖的手拿起手机打开谷歌，输入了自己的名字。

Marco Reus…现效力于多特蒙德俱乐部。

“还好…还好…”他看到自己身穿黄黑球衣的照片松了口气。罗伊斯像是被抽走了所有力气一般重重地躺倒在床上。

现在是凌晨两点，他睁着眼睛倾听窗外的雨声。终于，眼皮沉重得抬不起来了，可是一闭上眼，却又是那抹刺眼的红色身影。

距离莱万离开已经一年多了了。期间，波兰人的道歉，波兰人的表白，波兰人的示好，德国人一律视而不见。可莱万只是一个人，一个普通的人，他并不是刀枪不入，他也会受伤。

罗伊斯忽然有些喘不过气来，他忙跑到阳台，大口大口地呼吸着有些潮湿的空气。雨水打在他的脸上，冰冷却又使人清醒。

“…可他并没有选择远离我。”低沉的声音在雨声中显得有些刺耳。

罗伊斯又想起了那个梦。公众的舆论，队友的疏远，恋人的离开…一切都显得那么理所应当。可是有谁能理解我的苦衷呢？

“我的苦衷…”罗伊斯轻声重复着。

现在的莱万，和梦中的自己，难道不是一样的处境吗？他仿佛明白了莱万口中的“苦衷”。来自各界的压力以及复杂的情感处理让罗伊斯感到有些揪心，还有些心疼。

忽而的一阵雷声将罗伊斯从纷杂纠结的思绪中拉了出来。德国人已经湿透了，身上的睡衣黏在了皮肤上，冰凉潮湿。

罗伊斯讨厌极了这种感觉，“真是狼狈。”德国人自嘲地摇了摇头。

罗伊斯将浴缸放满了温水，长腿一迈跨了进去。

水温不冷不热，不会太过冰凉，不会太过滚烫。就如德国人待人接物的态度一般。

可是那个人，却是个例外。

起初慢慢升温，接着变得烫手火热，最后又仿佛跌进了冰窖。

这迫使罗伊斯选择了逃离。

德国人的脑袋靠在浴缸上，慢慢闭上了眼睛。温暖的环境让罗伊斯很快就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

等醒来时已是浑身冰凉，他又睡在了浴缸里。他赶紧起身冲了个热水澡，然后钻进了被窝。

“不要感冒…不要感冒…”罗伊斯缩成一团，在心里默默祈祷。

类似睡在浴缸里的事情在莱万离开之后时常发生，所以他的感冒次数也增加了不少。

Rewind

莱万打开房门，将早餐放在桌上，温柔地喊了一声:“Marco？”无人回应。

“还在睡觉吗？”波兰人宠溺地摇了摇头，走过客厅，打开了卧室的门，可罗伊斯并不在床上。

“Marco？”莱万唤道，相继推开了两个侧卧的门，依旧空空如也。

莱万心想不好，匆忙闯进了浴室。果不其然，罗伊斯又在泡澡时睡着了。

莱万赶紧将水中的罗伊斯抱起，搂着他的腰靠在自己怀里，不顾衣服已经被水沾湿，一手扯过浴巾包裹住德国人，将他横抱起来。怀里的德国人像是感受到了温暖，一直往波兰人的怀里缩。莱万心疼得又将他抱紧了些。

安置好德国人之后，莱万脱掉了自己湿透的衣服，钻进罗伊斯的被窝，将他搂在自己怀里。

冰凉的皮肤紧贴着温暖的胸膛，温度很快就升高了起来，罗伊斯也慢慢地醒了过来。

“…你来了…”罗伊斯转过身去，将头抵在莱万身上，闷闷地说道。

“嗯。”莱万亲了亲他的头顶。

“我…又在浴缸里睡着了？”罗伊斯有点心虚。

“不然呢？”波兰人的态度罕见地强硬了起来，“如果我没来，你怎么办？如果我不在你身边，你怎么办？”

罗伊斯自知理亏，沉默着掐了掐莱万的胳膊。

莱万在心里叹了口气，他对罗伊斯，是一点办法都没有。“不准再有第二次。”

“嗯。”罗伊斯笑着抱住莱万，将冰凉的脚夹在他的小腿之间。

波兰人亦乐在其中。

–  
回忆是美好的，现实是残酷的。罗伊斯苦笑着得出结论。

他打了一个喷嚏，自言自语道:“你不在我的身边，我做不了什么，只能去努力习惯没有你的生活。”像是回答几年前波兰人的问题。稍稍暖和了些，他闭了眼，思索着。

是的，他有些心软，他有些回心转意。

他想起了梦境中自己的处境。当莱万远离了自己，伤心，后悔，无力，一系列的情感交织在一起，汇成一把尖刀，直击心脏。

Rewind

今天是莱万正式转会的第二天。罗伊斯躺在床上，直勾勾地盯着天花板，怎么也睡不着。

突然，手机铃声响了起来，罗伊斯侧过身看到了手机显示屏上的“未知号码”。可这个号码，罗伊斯却熟悉得很。他破天荒地接通了电话，一言不发。

“Marco…”莱万的声音有些沙哑，“我…我…很想你…”

罗伊斯听得出来，波兰人喝醉了。他闭上眼睛，听着电话那头断断续续说话的声音，竟昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

只可惜他没听到波兰人说的最后一句话:“如果这是以失去你为代价的话…我…后悔了…”

—  
现在是2019年7月，罗伊斯看着ins上队友们发来的祝贺信息咧开嘴笑了笑，而他的小公主正眨着大眼睛看着爸爸弯了眼角。

“宝贝。”罗伊斯伸出胳膊将女儿揽到自己胸前，轻轻吻着她的额头。

苦尽甘来。

2019年德国足球先生，他当之无愧。

家人的陪伴，朋友的祝福，一切的一切都让罗伊斯感到前所未有的满足与幸福。

直到一通电话扰乱了他的好心情。

“Marco，对于推特上的事，我很抱歉......”

没等莱万说完，罗伊斯便用一种轻快的语气说道：“什么事？我怎么不知道？”

电话那头的莱万显然是楞了一下，然后才低低地说道：“如果你不知道那也最好了......没事的，也不是什么大事......”

“嗯。”罗伊斯应着，扯出一抹苦笑。莱万说的是什么事，他能不知道吗？只不过他不想挑明，使两人变得更加尴尬而已。

“还有什么事吗，我要去照顾我的小公主了。”罗伊斯说道。

“没......只是想祝贺你，我的德国足球先生。”

“我的”两字听起来十分刺耳，罗伊斯僵硬地笑了两声，说道：“谢谢。”

“......好，再见Marco。”

“嗯，再见。”罗伊斯毫不犹豫地按下了挂断键。

他们俩现在，变成了只能说“谢谢”和“再见”的，所谓的，熟悉的陌生人。

—  
“Some days you're the only thing I know  
曾经你就是我的全部  
Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold  
孤独寒夜里的唯一慰籍 ”

可那终归是曾经了，不是吗？

END.


End file.
